Conventionally, various kinds of techniques have been proposed in which backlights are provided for respective ones of a plurality of areas in a display screen of a liquid crystal display panel, and luminances of the backlights are controlled in accordance with respective pieces of image data to be displayed in the plurality of areas.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which image data is divided for a plurality of video areas for which backlights are respectively provided, and luminances of the backlights are controlled in accordance with respective APLs (average luminance) of the plurality of video areas.
Moreover, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique for compensating display image data in accordance with a brightness distribution of a backlight.    Patent Literature 1    Japanese Patent Publication, No. 3766231 (Publication Date: Nov. 24, 2000)    Patent Literature 2    Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2005-309338 (Publication Date: Nov. 4, 2005)